Ripped apart
by nimi1611
Summary: after a car crash two sisters find themselves in a new world. Hunted by the queens soliders one girl is forced to make a choice which will tear everything she hold dear apart and why is caspian so interested in her. slavery,abuse/rape.u've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

This is the 1st major Narnia story I've going to write. So please be kind and tell me what u think of it even if its just to tell me its crap and how to improve it. I own nothing but Alice and Ila who are my own creation.

IMPORTANT PLEASE REAS: ok so this story has a bit of a back ground which I was most likely be including in the story at some point but just in case- takes place after Prince Caspian, the pevensie's never left, Susan married Caspian and they all ruled together, each being in charge of a different part of Narnia kinda like they each had their own state. Anyway everything is fine and everyone is happy until Aslan tells them all they each need to make up one law each, they all make up the normal happy laws to improve Narnia until Susan who is secretly jealous decides to turn all the nymphs into slaves. Caspian hates this tries to get her to change her mind. In the end he leaves her. The pretty much everything is up to date from when ILA and Alice show up.

IMPROTANT- MAJOR SUSAN BASHING.

Chapter one

The music was blaring and there was people everywhere; smoking, drinking, swearing, shouting, fucking and getting high. Oh god she hated parties like this. It was bad enough she went but why had she did she have to bring her little sister along. She cursed herself for the 50th time in the last hour when she saw Billy Tucker hitting on her obviously uninterested sister for the 6th time in the last 20 minutes.

Alice looked up and saw Ila standing on the other side of the room just as Billy came over to her again. With a groaned Ila got up and walked over to her little sister. She caught the end of what she was guessing was a really bad pick up line as she reached her sisters side  
"hey Alice time to go yeah?" she said putting her arm around her sister's shoulder, Alice nodded pushing some of her long wavy brown off her face. The two turned around and began to walk before Billy grabbed Alice's arm  
"hey where you going baby your meant to be hanging with me tonight" he said in his lame seductive voice making Alice cringe as he tried to wind his arms around her waist  
"I...I said no" she mumbled trying to pull away, but Billy just laughed and held tighter. The look on Alice's face was the one that always made her protective side come out, make her want to hurt whoever but that look there, take her sister away to a safe spot then go back and deal with the motherfucker. It was a look of fear.  
"Hey cock face she said no" Ila said shoving Billy off her sister  
"Ila" Alice whimpered almost hiding behind her sister  
"sshh here" Ila said slipping the car key in her hand "go sit in the car and lock the doors" Alice nodded before running away.

At 16 Alice was more fragile than any of the other girls her age but then again most of them haven't been through as much as her, if being diagnosed with bi polar wasn't enough losing their parents in a car crash last year had turned both their lives upside down and almost broken them into so many pieces they were worried they'd never be whole again. just two years older than Alice Ila had been the strong holding things together while Alice broke down. Their uncle had adopted them. Taken them from the city they loved to the country. A new place for a new start he'd said. To tell the truth he was hardly ever around and that's how Ila had started going to the parties. As much as she hated them she loved them. The feeling of freedom they gave her. Drinking, dancing, until the sun started to rise. It made her feel alive when she felt dead inside. Billy Tucker was the reason she'd never let her sister come along before tonight and she'd rather wake up covered in vomit...again then let him anywhere near her sister again.

"I told you to stay away from Alice" Ila snapped throwing her can of beer at Billy  
"watch it bitch I was only doing what she wanted to little slut probably would have got into the back of anyone's car" Ila slapped him. Hard and over and over again until his face was a red as the paint on her walls  
"stay away from my sister" Ila hissed before storming out of the party to find her car.

()()())()()()

Ila found her car at the end of the street with Alice curled up in the passenger's seat looking like she was almost asleep.  
"Alice" Ila called tapping on the class, Alice almost jumped out of her seat clamming down when she realised it was just Ila  
"oh" she said sleepily "sorry" she murmured unlocking the driver's door, Ila just laughed sliding into her seat  
"dude don't worry about it just go back to sleep" Alice mumbled an agreement before curling back up. Ila rolled her eyes before starting the car.

()()()(

It took Ila 10 minutes to realise there was a car following them. It has to be following them cause none of the so called 'friends' she hang out with knew where she lived and she bloody doubted that anyone that lived near them would be driving such a shitty car. She speed up hoping to loss the car but to her horror the car speed up as well  
"shit" she cursed  
"Ila was wrong" Alice is said wiping her eyes  
"nothing" Ila smiled turning around for a second, fuck the car was still there  
"ILA" Alice scream. Ila turned back around to see a truck driving straight for them, the sound of its horn blasting in her ears, there was nothing she could do, it was too late to turn and too late to break. All she could do was scream as they crashed. The last thing she's remembered was the sound of Alice's scream before everything faded into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Her neck ached and her wrist hurt like a bitch which was all wrong. She was dead. Dead people don't feel pain. Do they? The last thing she could remember was the truck and Alice screaming then there was just...nothing. The thought of Alive made her panic, opening her eyes ILA sat up looking around her for Alice. When she did she almost passed out again. Ok she had to be dead because there was no way this could be real. She was in a forest, not like any back home, it was like something out of that one fantasy movie Alice had talked her into watching, the tell the truth she'd loved it, all the magic and wonder, she'd been secretly watching them for years now always dreaming of one day walking to find herself in the enchanted forest. And now she had and it was more of a nightmare then a dream.

When Ila had dreamed about her own magical land it had always been bright, colourful, full of joy and magic. She couldn't have been more wrong. Instead of being all she had dreamed the forest was dark, only the thinnest rays of light shone down through the tress. A soft groan coming from her left brought Ila out of her trance instantly turning towards the sound, shuddering when she saw her sister lying on the ground shivering in the cold. She hadn't even noticed how cold it was before she saw Alice shivering. Crawling over to her sister's side Ila placed her hands on either side of Alice's face  
"Alice come on sweetie wake up" Ila said running her hand down her sisters face like she usually did to wake her up, beginning to feel a little worried when she made no sighs of waking up.  
"Alice wake up man, come on don't do this to me" Ila yelled shaking Alice by the shoulder. Alice made a soft groaning noise; opening her eyes slowly. Relief washed through Ila as Alice opened her eyes to look up at her  
"oh thank god I thought you were dead" Ila said hugging her sister, who was struggling to sit up  
"you mean were not already dead?" Alice said rubbing her neck  
"I'm not exactly sure" Ila admitted  
"how can you not know if were dead?"Alice asked half horrified half on the verge of laughter  
"well...um...I'm not sure" Ila laughed, hugging Alice again who gave up trying to stop herself and laughed. The two girls both wrapped up in their laughing and relief that the other was ok didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind them.

)()()())(

"So where do you think we are?" Alice asked after what seemed like a lifetime  
"well that depends" Ila said laying down on the grass  
"on?" Alice rolled her eyes laying down with her sister  
"on if you think were dead or not" Ila shrugged as best she could laying down  
"I don't think we are" Alice commented, Ila looked at her for a second  
"why not?"  
"Cause if we were dead Mum and Dad would be here to meet us wouldn't they"  
"oh yeah" Ila said rolling her eyes, she'd forgotten that her sister believed in all that stuff  
"so where do you think we are?" Ila said standing up  
"I don't know" Alice shrugged  
"we'll where not dead so where the hell are we" Ila snapped  
"I don't know. Don't yell at me" Alice said looking down at the ground  
"why the hell not. Were dead we've got to be its the only possibility that makes sense. Who cares if Mum and Dad aren't here? We are dead Alice and this" Ila yelled throwing her arms up "this is some kind of hell or haven your choice"  
"It's call Narnia actually" both girls jumped at the sound of the voice and started in horror at the lion that was sitting on the rock watching them  
"It's ok my dears you have nothing to fear" the lion said walking over to stand beside Alice  
"Alice my sweet girl please don't fear me you never used to" the lion almost looked sad talking to the girl  
"I...I what? Who...who are you?" Alice stuttered  
"Alice dear you know me" the lion said taking another step towards the girl  
"stay away from her" Ila yelled standing protectively in front of her sister  
"still as protective as you always were, should have known, not even a new world would change that" the lion said shaking his head  
"who are you" Ila said "tell me" she demanded  
"in this world I am known as Aslan, in your world however I am known by many names but more importantly to you I am known as uncle" the lion – Aslan smile at both the girls.

Alice was the first to react. She started at the lion's eyes for a while before a smile spread across her face  
"Uncle" she yelled moving to hug him, Ila caught her by the arm before she could get close enough to him  
"stop" she hissed pulling Alice back towards her  
"what are you doing?" Alice yelled trying to yank her arm free "let me go"  
"no" Ila said looking at the lion "how do we know its really uncle and that he's not lying"  
"I...I don't know I just do" Alice whispered moving to stand beside Aslan, Ila glared at the lion  
"why do u not trust me Ila I've known you since you where a small child" Aslan said taking a step towards the girl, Ila flinched away  
"how can I trust you?" Ila said "you've given me no reason to nor any proof that what you say is true", Aslan laughed slightly  
"you always were untrusting" he murmured "ok if you want proof that I am who I say here it is. You were born on the 17th of August 1991. Alice was born on the 16th of November 1993. You hate the colour orange but love the fruit. When you were 9 you decided to teach Alice how to ride a bike, she ended up with stiches and you had a broken wrist...no one is really sure how that happened" Aslan said with a slight chuckle  
"when your parents died you took responsibility of you sister and have been fiercely protective of her since" Aslan said, Ila looked at the lion not knowing what to say  
"How...how did you know all that" Ila whispered starting at the lion, then she saw it, the man who'd taken her away from all the trouble and horror going on in her life and made her safe again. The man who'd promised them both he'd keep them safe, 'not even death will hurt you" he said  
"oh god" she groaned "we're dead aren't we?"

.)()()()()()()())()()

She was going to throw up. She could feel the vile taste in her mouth as her uncle or Aslan or whatever he's suppose to be known as here explained what the hell had happened to them. The truck hadn't seen them in time and as a result their car had been pretty much smashed. Ila didn't know what was worse, the fact that knowing this was all true, she and her sister were actually dead and for some reason, most likely her uncle's doing, they were in a new world as a way to save them from death or knowing that she was the cause of her sister's death.

"I'm sorry" Ila blurted out staring at the ground. Alice looked over at her from where she'd be standing with Aslan  
"what do you mean?" she asked with a confused look on her face  
"were dead. I was driving. It's my fault" Ila whispered ashamed at herself  
"oh Ila" Alice cried throwing herself at her sister, hugging her tightly  
"its not your fault, it was that idiot truck driver and besides were not dead here, look around this place is amazing, it kinda remind me of the evil forest in snow white" Alice smiled, Ila had to laugh her sister always found a way to make things seem better if only for a little while.

Aslan watched his nieces laughing together with a small smile. He saw Alice snicker something and they both laughed. He started to walk toward the two girls when he heard a branch snap. He let out a growl startling the girls  
"what is it?" Ila said looking around  
"Uncle?" Alice said with a hint of fear in her voice  
"what's going on?" Ila snapped standing up holding Alice's hand  
"now is not the time to explain my dears. You must leave. Follow the river until you reach a clearing. There will be people waiting there. They are friends trust them." Aslan explain growling as more noise come from behind the tress  
"what?" Alice asked confused  
"run now" Aslan hissed  
"but?"  
"COME ON" Ila yelled taking her sisters hand and running in the opposite direction.


End file.
